In the time of war
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: AU, read and review


_**A/N**_

_**I love the chemistrybetween Klaus and Rebekah, not like anyone likes incest or have incestous tendencies, it is just the actors' chemistry is super great so naturally it gets to us.**_

_**It is reposted in the hopes that you might review even if you hate it.**_

* * *

_**In the times of war**_

"_You still don't want to tell why you have been following him?" he shook the half dead, half living man._

_The person looked inhuman, all beaten up, Blue, Black and red all over his flesh._

"_Niklaus, enough" He practically pulled him off the man._

"_What?"_

"_He is gonna die"_

"_Well, if it wasn't for your foolishness, we wouldn't have been reached" _

_The other man looked away from him_

"_Katherine" he replied with unease"has been punished, Niklaus"_

"_I know but we need to know what they know about us"_

"_We will reach a dead end if he dies now" his argument was valid this time._

"_Ok, he is all yours, Elijah"_

_Elijah untied his hands._

_The man gobbled down the food and water brought to him, he didn't glance over to know what the food was, he wouldn't have cared much anyway. _

"_I see you were quite starved"_

_The man didn't respond; he was weary of Elijah, a look of terror in his eyes._

"_Look save me and yourself the rest of the torture sessions, what do they know about us?"_

_The man was broken, all broken_

"_Promise me, you willn't unleash that man on me again."_

"_You have my word"_

_Later the ugly loud gunshot voice was heard_

"_I see you put him off his misery"_

"_I kept my word; the poor fellow was terrified of you"_

"_So?"_

"_They know my name; they blew my American journalist cover"_

"_About me? What did you tell her about me?"_

"_Not much, she only knew I had a brother, nothing more, so I assume they don't know anything about you"_

"_You need to disappear now; we need to get you out of here"_

"_I won't leave you here alone, Niklaus"_

_He gave him his "I am persistent" stare._

"_Fine, let me see what I can do"_

* * *

_He was a respectable socialist among them, he seemingly had wealth, and he definitely had the looks and the charm._

_He could get any information he wanted from his associates and of course women of high status (he relied on that more)._

_He met a new friend, a nice soft guy from the respectable Salvatore Family, his name was Stefan._

_That family had connections and power, most of their business was with the ministry of defence. Perfect opportunity._

_They soon became buddies, very good buddies._

_He invited him to one of his family's social gatherings._

_The grand ballroom was filled with ladies in their finest clothes, gents smoking cigars talking about the war, the hardships and the food supply problem in the country._

"_Hypocrites" he thought._

"_You see the girl over there, this is Elena"he pointed towards a petite brunette and that one" he glanced and motioned his head towards the grand Piano in the ballroom"is Rebekah"_

"_The girl they want to betroth you to"_

"_Yep"_

_She turned towards them and walked their direction._

_Their eyes caught each other, cold cobalt blue with lightful warm turquoise._

_She was a blonde, beautiful blonde, tall, slim, full cheeks, puffy red lips._

"_Beautiful" he thought_

"_Hey, Rebekah"_

"_Hey Stefan"_

"_Rebekah, this is Nicholas Michael, Nicholas, this is Rebekah smith"_

"_Pleasure" he said_

"_All mine" _

"_Enjoying yourself?"_

"_Not really, Stefan, those grumpy hypos chit chatting gives me migraines"_

"_Smart and characteristic as well" he contemplated_

"_You haven't introduced me, brother"_

_They were faced with dark haired man, with ruthless piercing icy blue eyes; the air around him was definitely heavy._

"_Ah, this is Damon, Damon, this is Nicholas"_

"_Finally, we meet the infamous ladies' man"_

"_Finally, we meet the infamous Salvatore"_

_Immediate displeasure was radiating from both of them._

_Niklaus knew who Damon Salvatore was, the most ruthless man in his country's intelligence._

"_So Nicholas, I have heard about you so recently, you seem new in town, where are from?"_

_His questioning trait is definitely annoying, he seemed to be the guy to dig into stuff, and he had to be so for the occupation he was so remarkably known with._

"_I was born in the US, however was raised here, then had to go back for a couple of years, I returned this year"_

"_Well, that explains the accent"_

_Before he could continue with his string of interrogations, Greta an old "friend" of Nicholas interrupted_

"_Nicholas, Long time, no see"_

"_Hey Greta"_

_He found the excuse to sneak out from Damon's company._

* * *

_His mind was with the blonde beauty he had just seen, so when she pulled herself to the balcony, he did the clichéd, he followed her suit._

"_Why are you alone, love?"_

"_You are being quite informal, calling me love 2 hours after barely being introduced"_

"_I don't follow silly conventions; love and still you didn't answer my question"_

"_I don't like it out there, Stefan is busy with Elena, probably told you he hated me"_

"_He didn't say that, actually, he said he likes you"_

"_We were good friends you know before the whole pushing us onto each other, he love Elena you know"_

"_Yeah, but he likes you"_

"_Not enough for what my uncles and his father want"_

"_He will get over it"_

"_He will get over Elena, but not over the fact I was forced onto him, he will never love me"_

"_I wonder how he didn't love you in the first place"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_You are genuinely beautiful, smart, intriguing and full of light"_

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

"_Damon, not at all" she replied_

"_So mind I steal her from you for a dance?"_

"_Sure not mate"_

_She left with Damon_

"_Damn him" he cursed under his breath._

* * *

_They met numerously afterwards thanks to Stefan; she was a viable and valuable information asset, that is how he excused himself for spending time with her, he tells himself that is his major reason, not because she was pretty or snarky or fierce or intelligent or delicate._

_A friendship is formed between them, he escorts her to his place where they'd talk her about deceased parents, his deepest fears, they'd dance, she'd sing, they'd play cards (she 'd wipe him out or precisely he'd let her just to see the glint of teasing happiness and pride in her eyes)_

_Elijah comes to visit him._

_He tells him he knows about her._

_He warns him "love is the greatest weakness, be careful, don't make the same mistake I did"_

* * *

_He shows her his sketches and drawings_

"_You are an exceptional artist"_

"_Would you like me to paint you?"_

_His look changes during their drawing sessions from an artist's perception to a hungry man's_

_It is during their last session they reach break point._

_They'd still meet, they'd still talk, more drawing, more music, more passion._

_He know longer lies to himself_

_He was clutching her tight beside him me he mutter" I love you"_

"_I love you too Nik" she replied_

* * *

_She tells him of the new weaponry shipment Stefan has told her about._

_He reports it to his superiors._

_It is crashed and destroyed._

_Havoc ensues after._

_She comes to him, eyes bloodshot, yet voice very composed,_

_She confronts him_

"_You were the only one outside family who knew"_

"_Rebekah"_

"_One word Nik did you or did you not disclose it to anyone?_

_He couldn't lie to her, not anymore; she could see through his very soul, he was tired of lying._

"_I didn't"_

"_So it was you"_

"_Reb…"_

"_I see, Nicholas or something else"_

"_Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson"_

"_Pleasure, so how could you do this? How can you and your people live with yourselves after all the murder and bloodshed you cause?"_

"_Guess you think your people are innocent right? That they fight for the goodness and light, I will let you on something, people like Henrik and Finn Mikaelson were innocent, and they were killed by your righteous troops, there are no innocents at war Rebekah, they die, only my likeness and Damon's remain"_

"_How could you do that to me?"_

_He couldn't answer that, his gaze went down._

"_Stefan has been taken"_

_He felt a pang of guiltiness in his chest he did like Stefan_

_She leaves._

_He gathers what is necessary and leaves, he knows he has been busted; she'd turn him in for Stefan._

_Except she doesn't, she turns herself instead._

_And that he couldn't take._

* * *

_A little piece of news spread that they'll transfer her to prison._

"_I have to save her"_

"_Niklaus, don't let your heart do anything stupid, isn't it weird that piece of news? They want to lure you in" Elijah reasoned_

_He doesn't listen._

_He has to try at least._

_He is captured._

"_Ah, the notorious Damon Salvatore" he says as he is yanked into an opposite chair._

"_You must be Elijah Mikaelson's impulsive brother Katherine told about; Lovesick fools both of you, runs in the family, doesn't it? So what is your real name?"_

_He doesn't respond_

"_The silent treatment I see"_

_Damon brings her in_

_Nik's eyes widened_

"_I thought you would leave her now, that you have me"_

"_See, gotta a reaction outta you, you see love is a great weakness they say so I am testing the theory since you are both here"_

_He slaps her while Nik's restrained, Blood pours out of the corner of her mouth._

"_I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME"_

"_Niklaus Mikaelson"_

* * *

_He was dragged along with her to confinement where he'd been hanged to the ceiling._

_She was forced to watch as he was beaten, whipped, electrocuted and even burnt._

_Tears would stream down her cheek and he'd glance over to her, stare her in the eyes intensly, urging her not to cry with his stare, a stare worth millions words, a stare of desperation, unworthiness and apology for putting her through this._

"_So where is Elijah?"_

_The question he knew was coming, the one he wouldn't answer even if it meant ripping his soul out, the problem is it was her soul at stake._

_He doesn't answer._

"_I will know my way then"_

_He drags her in_

"_Let's see who is capable of doing better, Niklaus Mikaelson the playboy, or the humble Damon Salvatore?" he says theatrically_

_He forced him to witness everything he was doing._

_He could listen to all, her cries of help, her pleads for him to stop, the sound of the ripping of fabric and lastly her weak whimpers of pain._

"_You have till tomorrow or it will be worse"_

_They untie him from the ceiling._

_He collapses like a pile of dirt._

_He couldn't support himself._

_She gathers herself or what is left of her and tries to cover herself with whatever fabric left intact._

_She crawls over to him_

"_Don't betray your heart twice" she whispers as she cradles his head in her lap._

* * *

_The fists of torture resume the next day._

_She is tortured with him._

_In the morn, their inhuman cries fill the room._

_In the evening, his inhuman cries fill the room._

_They untie him before they leave._

_He crawls to her._

_He takes her gashed, blood stained, burnt face in his hands._

_Her breathing is slow and shallow._

_Her eyes flutter open for a second._

_He could capture the pain, the hurt, the love in them._

_They catch each others eyes one last time, tearful cobalt blue with pained dim turquoise, then they close, no more breathing._

"_Bekah, Love wake up"_

_Tears pools in his eyes._

_He has no power to scream._

_He hums her favourite song with the last strength he has left_

"_All will fade to silver glass, a light on the water, all souls pass, hope fades into the world of night, white light is calling, you and I will meet again and you will be her in my arms ,just sleeping"_

* * *

_The next day, they pull him from her body,_

_He is to be deported to be executed._

_Except on the way, they are attacked._

_He was shot before strong arms yanked him away from the site._

_Damon fled unharmed._

* * *

"_How is he doing?"_

"_Not good, he is too weak from the torture and the shot, I am so sorry"_

_A single tear escaped Elijah's eyes, he went to see his brother._

* * *

_He gazes sadly at the blood soaked bandage around his body._

"_How are you baby bro?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_An acquaintance of yours" he couldn't help but smile._

_Niklaus' breathing was getting huskier and lighter_

"_Elijah, Damon Salvatore, take him down for Bekah"_

"_Yes , for you and her"_

"_BE safe Elijah, afterwards leave and keep yourself alive."_

_His eyes closed_

"_Say hi to Henrik and Finn for me, Tell Rebekah I wish I had met her" he whispers into his dead brother's ear _

_"good bye ,Niklaus"_

* * *

_A week later,_

_Damon Salvatore assassinated: horrific car explosion_

* * *

_30 years later,_

_Elijah Mikaelson found dead alone in his residence, any acquaintance is urged to contact the authorities…._


End file.
